


Heart-tale

by SophiaVonBlackburn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boning Skeletons, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heart-tale, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multi-universe, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Requests accepted, Smut, Soulmates, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaVonBlackburn/pseuds/SophiaVonBlackburn
Summary: Love Undertale? Check!Have a request? Check!Wanna Bone a Skeleton? Check!Request here!





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings! This will be my first story posted on here! You can find some of my other work on Fanfiction.net (also under the name SophiaVonBlackburn).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: 07/02/2018

So this story will basically be where I will post random ideas that come to mind or requests people want written. I'm not opposed to writing much, except for a few things but that will be posted below! I will write reader inserts of any gender(s), although I will initially make it a female if not specific, and any genre. I can write female/female or male/male but I mostly wrIte female/male so bare with me if you request differently. If your also Trans or Asexual I will try my very best to put it in that perspective with my own knowledge and help from the internet. I try to write the best I can to please my followers!

 **FOR REQUESTS**  
Please give me as much info as possible such as:  
-Gender(s)  
-Genre (Romance, Horror, etc.)  
-Characters, CanonxCanon or Reader Insert  
-Imagines/Prompts (Examples such as University or 'sans meeting s/o at the mall')

 **WARNING(S):  
** NSFW chapters will be marked with this symbol: * 

 **WILL NOT WRITE/USE** :  
-Mommy/Daddy (Although the term 'Bone Daddy' or 'Hot Mama' might be used once or twice)  
-Anything related to feces/urinating during coitus  
-Rape (although attempted rape might occur but I will alert my chapters for Triggers)

If you want to Request or have any questions/concerns please feel free to message me! I will be continuously updating this page with new info whenever something I need to note comes up.

:D


	2. A Gentle Touch (UFPapyrus x female reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty anon: Fell paps being all "im the top" but then you surprise him by being all gentle femdom mistress
> 
> I HOPE THIS WAS TO YOUR LIKING HUN! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight NSFW

"Hmm. I wonder if the red lipsticks too much..."

Your reflection blinks back at you then shakes it's head.

"Course not. Blood red's his favorite."

Your eyes roamed over your appearance once more, taking in the short black strapless dress you decided to wear. Small red heeled pumps adored your feet while a velvet black collar did your neck. Your lips were painted a dark red and your eyes were dusted with black and red eyeshadow. Today was your one year anniversary with your boyfriend, well bone-friend actually. You met Edge nearly two years ago when you tagged along with your friend to a Pro-Monsters Event that got out of control with protestors. A crazed man brought out a gun and started shooting. You were saved by the Captain of the Royal Guard himself when the shooter turned to take aim at you. Thankfully the other guards managed to get things under control quickly. Ever since then the two of you became the unlikeliest of friends, much to Edge's dismay. It took nearly six months for him to realize that you were determined to repay his kindness with your own by becoming his friend. It took a year for him to confess that he had feelings for you. Your Soul gave a soft flutter of affection as the sound of keys unlocking the front door reached your ears.

"I AM HOME PET!"

You quickly walked out of the bathroom and wrapped your arms around his waist, your head resting on the lower part of his chest since he was so tall.

"Hi babe. I missed you. How was work?"

The skeleton monster lifted his hand and gently ran his claws through your hair. You melted against him.

"NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY. THE PATHETIC EXCUSE OF GUARDSMEN STILL TRY TO BEST ME YET CANT EVEN COMPARE."

He snorted in annoyance before his red eyelights turned down to look at you. A smirk adored his face as he ran his claws gently down your neck.

"TAKE A STEP BACK AND LET ME LOOK AT WHATS MINE."

A small blush made it's way to your cheeks as you did as you were told and stepped back. For added measure you slowly turned around to show him all of you. A satisfied hum escaped him as he greedily took in your appearance. When you faced him again you gently bit your lip, drawing his attention there.

"I made dinner tonight since you always cook and-"

He stepped towards you suddenly, claws gripping your thighs and hoisting you up. A squeak escaped you as your arms quickly wrapped around his neck. Your legs were wrapped around his waist as he started carrying you to his bedroom.

"UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU MY PET, I AM NOT HUNGRY FOR FOOD."

A shiver ran up your back at his tone. He released one of your thighs long enough to open the door before walking through and shutting it behind him. He didn't lock it because he knew his brother would be out at Grillby's with his human again. He sat you on the bed, leaning over you with a confident smirk. A giggle of excitement escaped you as you quickly sat up on your knees and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"What does my Master require of me?"

A pleased growl rumbled within his ribcage as you leaned forward to gently nuzzle his collarbone.

"YOU WITH DO AS I SAY AS ALWAYS AND LAY BACK."

He leaned into your ear to say huskily.

"LEGS SPREAD MY PET."

Goosebumps erupted down your arms and legs. Unbeknownst to Edge, a mischievous glint shown in your eyes. Everytime you listened like the obedient pet you were. Submissive to only your Master and Lover yet tonight was special. You wanted it to be Special. You wanted to show just how much Edge had warmed your Soul over the years. Your Soul gave a hum of agreement as the idea formed in your mind. Slowly your hands moved to his shoulders, clawing slightly. You leaned up on your knees to nuzzle your nose against his noseridge in a form of a skeleton kiss. His eyelids closed as he nuzzled back in a show of affection only shown in private.

_Gotcha!_

Catching him off guard, you flipped Edge onto his back and quickly straddled his lap, pinning his wrists beside his skull. Small red eyelights looked into your eyes in awe. You smiled affectionately down at him.

"HUMAN?"

"I'm sorry but you won't be in charge tonight if that's alright with you  _Captain?_ "

His bones rattled softly in a shudder. Your hands moved to gently cup his skull in your hands, planting a soft kiss on his teeth. Resting your forehead against his you looked softly into his eyes. A dark red blush formed onto his cheeks as his claws slowly ran from your knee to your hip. He grumbled something softly but you heard the words 'conniving human' which caused your smile to grow. Leaning in you kissed him, humming softly at the tingle of his magic that formed the lips that kissed back. Pulling back you kissed his temple.

"Thank you my love."

You kissed his cheek then the other one before kissing him again.

"Your so good to me."

Trailing your hands from his cheeks down to his collarbone, your fingers gently caressed his bones.

"Nyeh..."

You kissed his collarbone and gave it a soft lick. He shut his eyelids as a soft groan escaped him. He only allowed himself to lose control around you and oh how he was losing it with your affection.

"My strong monster."

Slowly you pulled him out of his clothes. Article by article fell to the floor, soon followed by your own. Once ridding of your panties you leaned your nude body against his. It always amazed you that his bones, despite looking sharp and edgy(ha Red would appreciate that one), they were soft and comfortable to be against. Cuddle times were the best. Your lips found their previous spot on his collarbone before moving down to kiss down each bone to his ribcage.

"N-nyeh...human...stop your...ngh...your insufferable teasing already!"

You lifted your gaze to him, eyebrow arched. His cheeks were flushed deeply, his red tongue coming out to run across his fangs. Understanding flicked in your eyes as you caught sight of an emotion in his eyelights.

"Are you embarrassed with my affection Papyrus?"

He caught your look and looked away, face completely red.

"O-OF COURSE NOT PET! I JUST DO NOT SEE THE NEED TO POSTPONE OUR LOVEMAKING WITH YOUR FEMALE NEEDS OF CLINGINESS!"

Giggling softly you kissed his sternum, making him jerk slightly.

"Silly skeleton. You know you don't have to be embarrassed with me. There is no judgement between us Papyrus. If your uncomfortable I will stop. You only need to say so."

His head jerked back in your direction, catching the disappointed look to tried to hide. His tongue ran across his fangs again.

"NO...I LIKE YOUR AFFECTIONS (Y/N). I AM JUST NOT...USE TO HAVING OTHERS IN CONTROL. BUT.."

His claws gently grabbed your chin to make you look up at him.

"You are my bond-mate. You are the only one who is allowed to."

Your Soul fluttered in happiness.

"Papyrus..."

You leaned in and kissed him deeply, trying to pour all your love and affection into it. His claws dug into your waist as he returned the kiss, red tongue rubbing against your lower lip. Happily you opened your mouth to brush your own against his. Fighting for dominance, you leaned more into him to lay both your bodies down. Moaning softly you pulled away with half lidded eyes. He growls softly as you moved down his body quickly, placing kissed along the way. You ran your tongue against his pelvic bone gently.

"Let me love you Papyrus."

His magic pooled at his pelvis as it quickly took form of the familiar shape of his cock. Licking your lips, you gently took hold of the red nine inch dick. You slowly ran your tongue from the base to his tip where you left a kiss. You licked away the drop of pre-cum that formed. Edge groaned and ran his claws over your head.

"HUMAN DO NOT TEASE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! USE YOUR MOUTH ON-NYEH!!"

You took him quickly into your mouth, nearly gagging at his jerking hips. You gently rub his hip bones to hold him back as you slowly bobbed your head up and down his length, your other hand moving in the opposite direction. He huffed and moaned in pleasure, claws running through your hair.

"NYEEEH YES HUMAN! PLEASE YOUR MASTER! NYEH!!"

You let out a breath before deep throating him and giving a hard suck. He arched his back and gripped your hair.

"Y-Y/N!"

You nearly choked as his cum as rope after rope hit the back of your throat. You swollowed quickly to make sure none dirtied his sheets. You gave one more gentle suck before pulling away and licking your lips. His cock went away as his magic reduced. Hearing his heavy panting gave you great pleasure. You crawled up his body and gave several kissed to his neck and cheeks. His chest rumbled in a purr as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

"I MUST SAY, YOUR WAY OF DOMINANCE HAS ITS APPEAL."

You smiled brightly.

"So you liked it? I was nervous."

"YES I DID. HOWEVER-"

A squeak left your lips as he flipped you onto your back. His eye light glowed with renewed vigor as did his newly formed cock.

 "A PET THAT DOES NOT OBEY HER MASTER MUST BE  _PUNISHED._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! When I started this story I never expected to get any requests until I at least posted my first chapter! I got so many in the span of a few days I'm amazed! I hope I can meet all your requests to your satisfaction for I will try my best! So without further ado here it is! My first request! Please note I will put the requester's username and their exact message in every summary.


	3. Pleasure to meet you (UTMobSans x female reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mobtale Sans x female reader fic I have on my fanfiction account. I've made a few adjustments but nothing major. I wanted to post it while I work on the requests I've received. Holy cow theres alot! Hope you enjoy!

Snow fell gently, coating everything in a soft blanket of powder. Winter was early this year which made her smile. She always loved the snow. Her feet crunched beneath her as she walked down the streets of Ebott City. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of her thick coat and adjusted her scarf to cover her nose and mouth. Her eyes focused ahead of her. The streets weren't too full at this time of night yet the following footsteps behind her, reminded her it wasnt safe either way. The man had been following her since she left the bar nearly fifteen minutes ago. Having a high alcohol tolerance it didnt take her long to notice him. She glanced to the other street when a bright light caught her attention. A flame elemental and spider monster were snugged against one another. The male held an umbrella above their heads and the female gave a giggly _fu fu fu_. She mentally awed at them and allowed a small smile to grace her lips before focusing on the path ahead again. Monsters werent uncommon among these parts, seeing as how theyve been around for nearly five years. That and the Mobster Boss nearly owed the whole city. Who could blame them when the montain where they called home loomed over it. The sound of quickening footsteps behind her broke her train of thought.

_He's making his move!_

She jerked her head to look behind her, making eye contact before taking off in a run. The man cursed and shot after her, nearly pushing the few people out of the way. She gave a yelp of fear and suddenly made a sharp turn into an alleyway. She stopped halfway down, glancing around her. There were dumpsters on one side and it was dark save for the few apartment lights around them. When the footsteps stopped behind her she turned around with a frightened face. The man was 5'11, bald and had a beard. An ugly grin appeared on his face.

"Here kitty kitty kitty~ You know ya really insulted me back there at the bar. There I was. Tryin to be a gentleman and buy the pretty lady a drink."

An angry look took over his grin.

"But ya blew me off. Mike dont like that shit. So ways I figure it. Ya owe me babycakes."

She mentally cringed. Talking in third person _and_ cat calling her? This guy needed a real reality check. As he got closer he pulled out a rusty knife and started nessing with his belt buckle.

"Now yer gonna be a good kittycat and drink some milk."

......

"Wow. That was fucking lame."

He stopped with a surprised look at her deadpan look.

"Wha-?"

"Seriously? Drink some milk? How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"The fuck? Who do you-"

"Oh Mikeyboy." She let her words take a teasing tone as she smiled coyly at him. "You havent figured it out yet?" She put her hand to her chest and gave a small bow. "You've been played."

He growled and jerked his knife forward.

"The fuck you talkin bout bitch?"

"Obviously you need a breakdown. Does the name  _Joey_   _Armor_ ring a bell?"

He instantly lost all his color.

"J-joey...sent you?"

She gave a slow clap. "Bravo. You finally got it."

"Y-your a fuckin lier! He gave me till friday to pay em! I have three more days!"

She tsked and waved a finger back and forth in a 'no' manner.

"Thats what you thought Mikeyboy."

She slowly began walking towards him, an easy smile on her lips.

"You did have till Friday. But you made a lethal mistake."

She stopped a few feet away from him. Her smile dropped and her eyes turned cold.

"You fucked Joey's daughter."

His screams were cut off by the dagger that sliced clean across his neck. His body fell in a dead heap, blood bubbling around his neck. She leaned down and wiped her weapon clean on his shirt before sheathing it back in her arm guard, hidden in her sleeve. She pulled out a small black cellphone and hit speed dial. She held it to her ear till a click sounded.

"Jobs done. You have five minuted to deposit my money or else Armor."

A pleased chuckle was her response.

"I know you finish a job Stone. The moneys already been wired. I will see you at the next meeting. Give regards to your father."

"I will. Pleasure doing business."

She smirked and hung up.

**"Well that was quite a show."**

She whipped around, dagger suddenly in her hand. Leaning against the wall casualy near the dumpsters was a small man. A small light near his mouth indicated he was smoking. A cigar from the look of it.. He got off the wall and stepped into the light. He wore a dark blue suit and a fedora with a white feather. When he lifted his head, small white lights made contact with her own. His face was white like powder-no not powder, bone. It was a skeleton monster. One she knew well about through gossip. She relaxed slightly yet still held her weapon firmly in hand. Gossip was just gossip. She knew better than to allow rumors to make her judgement.

"You must be Brass, The Mobster's righthand I presume?"

His grin widened.

"Indeed I am Darlin and from what I just saw, I can only assume your _(y/n) Stone_?"

"Yes." She nodded towards him. "Pleasure to meet you. Now what can I do for you? As you can see I'm finishing a job."

He chuckled and puffed out some smoke.

"Seems we got an issue here. You see, that sleezeball was my target for tonight. Now as much as I like lazing about, I had a job to do."

"Oh....is that all?" She lowered her dagger to her side, easy smile on her lips.

He raised an eyeridge-how does he show expression?- at her.

"Ya dont see the problem Darlin?"

She shrugged and sheathed her dagger, causing him to raise his other eyeridge in surprise. This woman was either stupid or ballsy.

"You can take him, my jobs done. Take credit for it too if you want."

His eyesockets narrowed-how!?-in suspicion.

"Whats the catch?"

She sighed and crossed her arms loosely over her chest.

"As you know our clans are generally netural with each other despite the Monsters having a bigger territory. Unlike other humans I dont generally care for rep. I just happen to have it due to being the daughter and righthand of my father. I also am pro-monster."

His magic swirled in surprise.

"I dont kill innocents regardless if they're human or monster. So if I am able to avoid a fight I will. I try my best to keep the Peace and Hope. Does my answer satisfy you Mr. Skeleton?"

She could hear the amusement in his chuckle.

"You're something else Darlin."

She couldnt help but give him a genuine smile.

"I could say the same about you. Was expecting a bloodthirsty six armed wolf thing. Im pleased to be wrong. Now as lovely as it has been to finally meet the famous Brass, its getting to cold for me."

His grin widened. "Cant say I can relate. Cold just goes  _right through me."_

It was silent for a second before surprised laughter burst from her lips. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes as she gave into the joke. Brass felt his soul hum in warmth, she had a cute laugh. She wiped her eye of a tear before giggling.

"That was just horrible Sir."

He chuckled and tipped his fedora towards her.

"Always happy to have someone appreciate a bad joke." She giggled again. "Its gotten late and I wouldnt be a gentlemonster if I allowed a lady to walk home alone. May I escort you?"

Something flickered across her eyes as she stared at him in surprise. After a minute she hummed softly, eyes twinkling. "I'd appreciate that. However I do have to tell you something."

"Oh? And whats that Darlin?"

An amused smile graced her lips.

"I already have plenty of skeletons in my closet."

The cigar fell to the ground as deep bellied laughter came from him. Enough to reveal the fangs from his opened mouth.

"Oh Darlin you sure are something else!"


	4. Cool to the Touch (Mettaton x female reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potato: Hi! I'd like to request Mettaton x female reader. Mettaton as a gentle but playful dom who teases the reader A LOT with both his words and his actions. Lowkey humiliation (not in front of others, just the two of them) would also be nice. The "plot" could be something like Mettaton ties up the reader, makes her suck his dick until he comes and then he fingers her but brings her to the edge like twice (or more, if you feel up to writing that much) before he actually lets her cum. If this all is too much, it's fine if you just write the fingering part and I'm sorry if writing a long message like this is a bother. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW!
> 
> Hope you liked it sweetie!

"Oooooh yesss. Your such a dirty little thing. Taking my cock so well~"

Mettatons fingers gentle run through his lovers hair. His eyes devoured the site of her sitting on her knees, wrists bound behind her back, pink lips sliding down his cock. Y/n looked up at him as she hollowed out her flushed cheeks to suck him hard. A moan of pleasure escaped Mettaton, eyes shutting briefly 

"Hmm so good my little human~"

She pulled back and circled his tip with her pink tongue, panting softly. Feeling his fingers tighten in her hair made her take him back into her mouth, teeth gently scraping. His grip tightened suddenly as he pushed her head down, his back arching as he came.

"A-ah! Ahhh~"

Y/n swollowed quickly, trying to catch all his seed yet some still slipped down her chin. Mettaton panted heavily down at her befpre giving her a teasing smile.

"Oh baby you spilled~ youll have to be punished now!"

She licked her lips after releasing him. She swollowed thickly in nervousness.

"Sorry Metta. I tried-"

He pressed a finger to her lips and he leaned into her.

"Ah ah ah. No excuses my Darling girl~ You will be punished regardless. Now stand up and lay on your back sweetness."

With her arms still bound, y/n stood on wobbly legs and made her way to the Queen sized bed. She sat on her butt and carefully manuvered herself to rest her head on the pillows, her toed arms under her. She shivered at the silk sheets thst chilled her naked flesh. Metta stood up gracefully from his longue couch and made his way tp stand infront of her. His eyes greedily took her in as his soul hummed in adoration.

"Ah just look at you my little star! So willingly perfect to follow my command like a good little follower should~ tell me my sweet. How does it feel to be at the mercy of your idol?~"

His hands took her ankles and gently caressed them. She whimpered softly and arched slightly.

"Im not worthy Metta. But please, please touch me."

He smiled at her and slowly made his way up the bed, cool fingers caressing her heated skin. His lips brushed her cheek gently.

"You want my touch? Do you want it here?"

His cool fingers trailed up towards her breasts and flicked over her nipples. She gasped at the sensation. His fingers gently circled her nubs before pinching them softly and twisting them. Y/n moaned in delight and twitched in delight. Mettaton moved one hand to cup her breast tenderly before leaning down and kissing between her breasts.

"Nhmm."

He kissed along her breasts gently before taking her free nipple in his mouth, cold tongue circling it.

"Ah!"

She arched and squirmed in his grip. He sucked gently before switching to her other nub, one hand trailing down her stomach. She moaned and shivered in delight. His fingers gripped a thigh and spread her legs wide. He gently squeezed it before moving swiftly up and cupping her mound. Y/n arched in pleasure.

"My goodness your so wet darlin~"

His metalic fingers gently played with her folds befpre on slipped inside slowly. A soft whimper escaped her throat at the cold digit met her heated core. Mettaton giggled softly and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Does that feel good sweetie?"

Another moan. "Yes."

The coolness was suddenly gone, snapping her eyes open.

"W-wha-?"

He smirked at her confusion and waved his finger back in forth in a 'no' motion.

"Ah ah. Your to be punished remember?"

He took her chin in his wet fingers and kissed her deeply. Her eyes shut as she kissed back. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and searched her mouth for her tongue. They rubbed against each other playfully. She moaned deeply when his fingers again found their way into her wet folds. He slid his pointer and index slowly inside, searching her walls. His thumb came up and brushed against her clit to rub small circles. She pulled away from the heated kiss to move her head away to gasp in pleasure. Mettaton leaned down and ran his tongue along her neck.

"Your doing so well my sweet. Do you want to cum?"

She moaned when his thumb pressed down on her clit.

"Hmm nnghh M-metta please. I-it feels so good. Please m-make me cum?"

He hmmed softly before circling her clit again, moving his fingers faster into her. Her mouth fell open in a mewl.

"You will not cum until I say." He whispered sternly into her ear.

Y/n whined when his fingers sped up and rubbed harder. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as a coil fprmed in her stomach.

"I-i dont know if I can h-hold back!" She mewled again when he hit a certain spot inside her. Mettaton pressed his lips against her ear as she whispered huskily.

"You can my little human. Just look at you. Your doing so well, taking my fingers in so deep~ I can feel you squeezing me. Do you want my cock darling?~"

A choked whimper escaped her lips as the coil tightened from his words.

"Please!"

He giggled softly befpre pulling his hand away again. She let out a cry of protest.

"You've done good pet."

His fingers suddenly found her clit again, rubbing furiously. Y/n bucked her hips and cried out in surprise. She clawed into the sheets beneat her as best as she can with her bound wrists. Her tears streamed down her cheeks as the pleasure built up quickly. She was so close to cumming she tried tp close her legs but his free hand prevented it. She mewled in distress, wanting so bad to let go but feared worser consequences from her lover. Mettaton's breath tickled her ear.

"Cum for me."

Back arching, she screamed her release. Wetness soaked his hand but he purred in delight. She slumped bonelessly as heavy pants escaped her 

"My my darling. I had no idea you were a squirter "

Y/n cheeks flushed darkly in embaressment. He simy kissed her cheek and leaned to the side to grab the small towel that sat on the dresser. He gently cleaned her up and tossed the towel before turning her on her side and untying the ribbon from her wrists. He put that on the dresser before pulling the comforter up and over her body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"You did so good sweetie. Rest now. I will wake you in a few hours when its my turn." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Exhausted she merly muttered 'Love you Mettaton' before falling unconcious.


	5. Mine (Gaster x female reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wongdongguster: Can you do possessive but loving reader x Gaster? Including breeding kink and plenty of fluff? Looking forward to chapters soon!
> 
> WARNING: NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this was gender neutral or not so I put it as a female. I also was unsure if you wanted reader or Gaster to be possessive so I did both n.n If its a problem however, I can change it :) Hope you enjoy!

She didnt like it.

She didnt like it one bit.

The bitch of a secretary was laughing to loudly and showing her breasts to much for y/n's like. A territorial growl escaped her quietly. Her sweet soulmate had no clue of the danger before him. He was excitedly explaining the new project he was working on to the blonde haired bimbo, oblivious to the fact she was not writing notes.

_Sneaky bitch. Moving in when I went to the bathroom. If she thinks she can move in on whats **mine** she's got another thing coming._

Gaster stopped mid-sentence and frowned, looking around. His eyelights found y/n's instantly and gave her a concerned expression. She gave him a smile as she made her way towards him, making sure to sway her hips. She made her way through the crowd of both Monsters and Humans, all wearing fancy outfits in celebration of the new Monster/Human science building. The blonde woman scoffed behind the skeleton monster, eyes narrowing at y/n. Upon arriving to the two, Gaster gave a gentle smile and leaned down to press his teeth against her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes briefly at the warm sensation. When she opened her eyes she wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned comfortably into him. Her hard eyes looked to the seething woman who failed to hid her annoyance at being interrupted in her pursue. Y/n smiled coldly at her.

"Thank you for keeping him company for me. If you'll excuse us, there are other people who wish to speak to Dr. Gaster."

As she turned to pull Gaster away the blonde spoke confidently.

"How rude!  _I_ was speaking with Gaster and-"

Y/n turned sharply and glared at her, growling as she spoke.

" _That's **Dr. Gaster** to you and you will do well to remember that."_

Gaster stared down at his mate in surprise. He's never heard her use that tone before. Ever. It was surprising...and arousing. The blonde shrunk back into herself and stuttered out a reply as she quickly fled. Y/n's eyes followed her until she was out of site. She huffed quietly before glancing up to her mate who gently nuzzled her head.

"What was that my sweet mate? I have not seen you so... _possessive_ before. Almost territorial. It is quite a surprise."

Frowning slightly she glanced down in shame.

"Sorry. She was getting to close for comfort. Everyone knows your  _mine_ but she still had the nerve to-"

He chuckled deeply and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. He nuzzled her cheek, moving down to her neck to plant a kiss on her mating mark. She shivered and leaned into him with a soft sigh.

"My little human. I never pegged you as the jealous kind."

She jerked in response.

"I was  _not_ jealo-hm!"

She melted into his kiss quickly, fingers slightly clawing into his suit jacket. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip before pulling away, smiling gently. Her cheeks warmed up and she pouted at him. He gently nuzzled his nose ridge against her own nose in a skeleton kiss.

" _Behave."_

She nodded, still pouting. Throughout the night the two mingled and made conversation with the people around them. Y/n kept an eye out for the secretary but was pleased to see she had moved on to some wealthy human CEO. Currently she was talking to one of the human donors who had appeared suddenly and drunkenly. She mentally cursed whoever allowed this event to contain alcohol as she tried to politely excuse herself. Her eyes scanned the crowd to try and find Gaster. The man took advantage of her distraction and pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arm around her waist. She jerked her head to him and tried pushing him away, unaware of the dark presence quickly making his way towards the two. She nearly gagged at the strong smell of vodka on his breath.

"Let me go this instant!"

"Come on baby~ I put big money to fund this plaaaace~ I deserve a reward!"

Tendrils of black tentacles wrapped around the man, one covering his mouth. The man instantly let her go and struggled to get them on him, letting out a muffled yelp. She stepped back to meet a warm chest as the man's body disappeared quickly into a dark mass on the floor. Unphased she scoffed softly.

"Don't kill him babe. He was just drunk."

The tendrils rose up and begun surrounding the two in a cocoon of darkness, his method of teleportation. His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke in a voice that sent goosebumps flushing along her skin.

**"You are _mine_.  _No one can touch you but me."_**

Her eyes shut as the familiar dizzying sensation surrounded her. In the next moment she was pushed down onto an unfamiliar soft cushioning. Blinking in confusion she sat up and looked down. She sat on her knees in some form of large make-shift bed. Blankets and pillows, along with a few dozen pair of shirts and-were those her underwear?!- formed it. She glanced back to question Gaster when her breath caught. The room was dark but his eye was lit so brightly in his magic that she could see his shadowy mass clearly. And his naked form.

"..Gaster?"

A deep animalistic growl came from him. Her breath hitched in surprise and she swallowed thickly. He had only acted this way twice in the time they had been together. This primal instinct would take over when he went into Heat. But she knew his schedule and he wasn't due for a while. She slowly reached a hand towards him, knowing he wouldn't hurt her.

"Gas-!!"

His form moved so quickly she got vertigo as her back hit the bed. His form loomed over her, fangs baring before he attacked her neck in nips and licks. She squealed in surprise, hands quickly grabbing his forearms. Another growl and her wrists were pinned above her head by two of his tentacles. Another two tentacles went under her dress to wrap around her thighs and spread her legs for him. She flushed and squirmed underneath him. He pressed his body flushed against hers and rubbed his bulge against her crotch. A breathless moan escaped her lips as she arched against him slightly. He pulled away from her neck to stare into her eyes.

"You are mine human. Only I can touch you. Only I can bring you pleasure. Only I-"

He put one hand onto your chest and made a pulling sensation, her soul popping out. She whimpered in pleasure as his hand gently took hold of it.

"-can feel  _all_ of you. Your soul calls to mine. I feel everything it wants and you my sweetling, want my soul as well."

He lifted the soul up to his mouth and gave it a slow lick. She arched her back, lips falling open as shocks of pleasure pierced her body. He gave it a kiss before gently pushing it back into her chest. Her eyes fluttered open-when had she closed them?- to look up at him. His hand turned to grab the front of her dress before he suddenly tore it apart. Her yelp was caught in her throat as she was suddenly flipped onto her stomach. A deep rumbling came from Gasters chest as his hands run up the sides of her body, tearing apart her underwear and bra to leave her bare before him. Cheeks flushed scarlet she managed to sit up on her knees to try and sit up.

"Gaster wha-"

She moaned as his body leaned over hers and his thick member slid against her moist slit. He chuckled into her ear, nuzzling the side of her head affectionately.

"It seems I need to remind you of who your soulmate is my sweetling."

She licked her lips. "Oh so it's okay for some bimbo to flirt with you but when some random guy puts his hands on-"

**"Silence."**

Y/n moaned when he thrusted against her slit again. He slid his hands up her body and rested his hands over hers, fingers intertwining with hers. She shivered at the protective cocoon his body made over hers.

"You are mine human. Mine to touch. Mine to kiss. Mine to  _breed_ if I so wish."

Her body twitched with a gasp. Gaster paused, the soul in his rib cage fluttering at the wavelengths her own sent out. A deeply satisfied purr came from him.

"Oh...did that please you y/n? Do you wish for me to breed you? Naughty little thing~"

He affectionately kissed her mate mark, wavelengths of warmth flooding their connection. Y/n whimpered softly and nodded slightly in embarrassment.

"My sweet y/n."

Shyly she glanced back at him, nose brushing against his chin from being so close. His gaze was gently and loving. Her body relaxed in relief when nothing but love was felt through their bond. He leaned down to kiss her gently. She smiled softly before groaning loudly in surprise. He took advantage of her distraction and slid his dick into her in a deep thrust. He continued to purr as he pulled back and thrust back in. She whimpered in pleasure and pushed back against him. Gaster growled gently as his hips gave slow but deep thrusts into her.

"Ahh..ahh..h-hmm G-Gaster please..."

"What do you wish my sweetling?"

His tongue ran along the shell of her ear. She whimpered and pushed her ass back into his pelvis bones.

"Please Gaster. More, don't tease me."

She gasped at the harsh thrust he gave her.

"More? What more do you need? Is my cock not enough?"

He thrust hard again to hit her cervix. She cried out and clawed into the bedding beneath her as much as she could with his hands covering hers. He released one of her hands to run it down her arm, over her breasts and down her body. Her stomach twitched when his fingers ran over it. He paused at the top of her mound. She whimpered and tried to move her hips but he growled softly in warning. She twitched but waited to see what he would do. His fingers twitched slightly before slowly moving back up to press against her stomach. She moaned softly and another deep purr resonated from within his chest.

"Oh my sweet y/n. Your soul cannot hide from mine. I feel it. I feel you. Your need. You wish for my knot don't you little one? You wish for me to fill your belly with my cum don't you?"

A broken moan escaped her lips when he thrust hard and deep inside her.

"Yes! P-please Gaster! I-I want..I-I can't.."

"Shh. Quiet my sweetling. If you wish it then I will grant it."

A choked scream  escaped her as he suddenly pulled back and started hammering into her. Pleased growls and pants escaped him, fingers gripping her hips almost bruisingly.

"Ah! Ah! G-gas-ngh! P-plea-ah!"

"That's it. I feel you tightening around me. Star's your becoming so tight. I don't think I can hold back much longer. I feel my knot already forming."

Y/n felt it too. The knot catching at her lips. Tears of pleasure formed in her eyes and her mouth opened to release her heavy pants. Sparks were shooting all throughout her body as she felt her climax quickly approaching.

"G-gaster-I-I'm gonna-"

One hand moved from her hip down to her clit, rubbing it furiously. She arched her back and screamed out her release. Gaster grunted in approval and thrusted a few more times before pushing his knot past her lips. He moaned at his release, ropes of cum filling up her womb. It triggered another climax for y/n. She panted deeply to try and catch her breath. Gaster turned them gently onto their side and wrapped an arm around her waist, hand softly stroking her stomach. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she gently laid her hand over his. Their souls pulsed at the same time as they slowly drifted to sleep, unaware of the newly formed soul within y/n's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hardest to get as many requests possible! My computer screen is broken so it's hard to work on it. So I'm trying my phone. If you see mistakes please tell me!


	6. Dance my way to your Soul (Dancetale!Grillby x female reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NixieNoo: Hello! Can I have a Grillby X fem Reader fic where it's the night of their wedding and they just had a dance battle or something stupidly quirky. Could you also add some dirty talk if it's okay with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting! I've had a lot going on at once and updating was the last thing on my mind unfortunately. I'm also majorly stressing out because I have to have eye surgery later this month. Otherwise things have winded down I can get back to those requests! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It may not be exactly what the requester asked for but no matter how many times I tried to write, nothing worked. So I hope this is good enough!

"ya sure ya wanna do this hun?"

Y/N turned her head to face Sans. She couldn't help but smile at him. Despite cracking a joke about wearing a shirt with a printed on male suit, he came in a tux. Probably forced to by Papyrus but the motion was still appreciated.

"I admit I'm kinda nervous. But I've been planning to do this since he asked me to Marry him."

Sans shrugged and looked her up and down, appreciating the beautiful mermaid styled wedding dress she wore.

"sure but...ya gonna do it in that? Doesn't seem to comfortable to me."

"Course not. Once we reach the reception area, Grillby and I will be changing into different clothing."

"ah. smart move. good luck to ya kid. grilbs is a hell of a dancer."

Y/n frowns slightly.

"I know. I'm just hoping I don't embarrass myself."

 Sans smiled at her and nudged her side as they made their way to the limos that were going to transport them to the reception hall.

"dont worry, even if you do grillby still has the  _hots_ for ya."

She laughed and playfully pushed him. Grillby stood by the limo and crackled in delight once she arrived. The two had momentarily separated to greet all their guests. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hello husband." She said seductively.

His cheeks turned blue in a blush but he smiled down at her. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss which had her smiling happily. Their friends around them gave hoots and cheers as they finally entered the limos. Alphys and Undyne, who was allowed to wear a tux, helped her bring in her train as she sat beside her flaming mate. Sans sat beside her quickly when Mettaton made a move to sit in the empty seat beside her. He huffed but sat beside Alphys with a pout. Sans winked at her and she gave a grateful smile. Mettaton had taken the liberty of being her make up artists and he had worn her out worse then the wedding planning. She closed her eyes in contentment and leaned into Grillby's side, his arm moving around her shoulder to make her comfortable. He leaned into her, hot breath tickling her ear.

"Sans had been awfully close to your side this night. Should I be concerned?" He growled softly and playfully.

She turned towards him and opened the eye closest to him.

"Do not tell me that you are jealous dear husband?" She smiled teasingly. "Cause you know I married  _you_ right? You couldn't have forgotten. It was only half an hour ago."

"How could I forget when you are finally my beautiful wife?....I should mention however that you look absolutely ravishing in your dress. I can not wait to see what you will change into though."

 She blushed and gripped his tie, pulling his face towards hers. Her half lidded look made him swallow thickly.

"You just have to be patient lover. Its a  _surprise._ "

 "Minx."

 

Once they arrived at the reception area the girls took y/n to her changing room while the boys did the same to Grillby. Alphys and her sisters giggled like schoolgirls, Undyne grinned and kept giving her advice on how her dancing should go as Toriel and Muffet helped her with her outfit, whispering words of encouragement to the nervous woman. Once dressed y/n smoothed down her outfit, frowning slightly.

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts on the outfit....it feels to revealing."

Muffet huffed slightly as she was the one to make her outfit. Undyne snorted and made eye contact at her reflection.

"You said Grillby liked your legs didn't you?"

"Well yes-"

"Then your good! You look _smokin_ and if it wasn't gonna dust him, he'd need a bucket of ice water to cool him!"

Toriel giggled at the pun and nodded her head.

"Undyne is right dear. You look beautiful and your husband will appreciate your thoughtfulness towards him. What your going to do is something so precious to Monsters and to do it infront of an audience with nothing but your Determination to show how much you Love him is something nobody can compare to."

Y/n made eye contact with the females around her, allowing her shoulders to sag in relief as they all gave her encouraging smiles.

"Thank you everyone. I'll do my best."

Your littlest sister winked at you. "Blow him out sis!"

"Y/L/S/N!"

 

"ya ok Grilb?"

"I believe so...I am anxious and  curious. Y/N refused to tell me what this surprise was. Do you happen to know anything Sans?"

The elemental glanced down at his long time friend and best man curiously. His eyebrow lifted when he nearly choked on the ketchup he acquired, courtesy of the bride's consideration to Monster drinks. He cleared his throat, unnecessarily.

"uh what makes ya think I know anything Grilbs?"

The elemental stared at him blankly. Sans gave him a sheepish look.

"said it was a surprise."

"Sans." Grillby warned lightly.

Sans shrugged his shoulders.

"hey she made me promise. plus ya don't wanna ruin whats in store do ya? she'd be so disappointed."

"YES GRILLBY! HUMAN Y/N WILL BE SO SAD BECAUSE SHE PRACTICED SO HARD!"

Mettaton let out a squeak and waved his hands dramatically. Papyrus blinked and tilted his head at the robot. Asgore let out a cough and it clicked that he had let something slip.

"NOOOOOHOOOHOOOO! IVE GIVEN IT AWAY HAVENT I!?"

sans patted his back.

"naw bro but ya kinda hinted."

Grillby shook his head slightly back and forth, turning his attention to his reflection. He had changed his out of his tuxedo into a black v-neck shirt, a white long sleeve blazer top, dark blue jeans and brown dress shoes. Asgore walked up behind him and gave him an encouraging smile to his reflection.

"Whatever y/n has planned I am sure you will enjoy it. Now shall we go to the hall? I'm sure the girls are ready."

Grillby nodded, his flames flickering slightly in anxiousness.

 

The hall was decorated beautifully in reds and browns with white flowers blossoming as centerpieces. Grillby looked around to find his wife but couldn't spot her. Confused he walked up to Muffet to question her. She gave a toothy smile and giggled softly.

"Fufufufu. She will be out in just a moment-"

"There you are!"

Undyne came up behind him and grabbed his arm to tug him towards the empty dance floor.

"Ah! U-undyne what is the meaning-"

He was roughly sat down on a single chair near the center of the floor.

"Sit here! Your wife's orders. Now sit back and enjoy the show!"

"Show?"

Undyne put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle, making several monsters and humans flinch.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Y/N, WITH THE HELP OF HER SISTERS, HAS A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR HER SMOKIN HUSBAND! SO LETS GIVE HER SOME ENCOURAGEMENT!"

The crowd began clapping and chanting y/n's name. The lights flickered off on the dancefloor, making the crowd scream in excitement. They flickered back on to reveal y/n and her sisters, who stood behind and on both sides of her. Grillby swallowed thickly as several people whistled. Y/n's cheeks were burning hotly but she gave him a loving smile. The crowd quieted down when she lifted a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. When it was quiet she put her hand back on her lip. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They opened when the music began and she locked eyes with her husbands. Her moves were smooth but sharp, quick but fluent. Her Soul soared at the astonished look on Grillby's face as he realized that she was  _dancing for him_. His expression lit (no pun intended) something within her and when the beat dropped she gave it her all. The crowd went wild as the three danced. When the song ended and they stuck a pose everyone went wild with applause. Both your sisters hugged you tightly as they squealed in delight. They were proud of their older sister for facing her stage fright. Y/N wrapped her arms around them and hugged them tightly.

"Thanks you guys! I couldn't have done this without everyone's help!"

Y/N told the crowd before facing Grillby again. He stood up, clapping and smiling softly. He walked up to her, making her sisters release her and go to their parents who hugged them. Grillby cups your cheeks and kisses you deeply. You gave a muffled squeal in surprise. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against her's.

"You  _danced_ for me." He said breathlessly.

She put her hands over his and pressed her forehead against his, smiling lovingly.

"And you thought I was flirting with Sans. You really are a hot head."

He chuckled softly.

"My mistake. That was simply....I can't even put into words."

He took one of her hands and placed his over his chest where his Soul was practically purring in delight. Her own Soul hummed in response. She let out a breath before kissing him deeply. He pulled her close, deeping the kiss.

 

Frisk turned to Sans and signed to him, smirking teasingly.

_Flirting with a married woman Sans? Shame on you! I thought you were Grillby's bestie?_

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"naw i'd never do that to grilb. sides, she's too  _hot_ for him."

 Frisk burst into a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N (Red) & Sister's(Yellow) Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/114138171783651102/
> 
> Grillby Outfit: https://goo.gl/images/dZysYy
> 
> Y/N(Woman on right) & Sisters(Woman on left) Routine: https://youtu.be/JoWMZS-Lbpk


	7. Author's Note (08/22/18)

Hey everyone! I know your probably disappointed but this is not a chapter update unfortunately.

Ive had alot of things going on lately where I havent even spared a glance at my computer and for that I humbly apologize for all those waiting eagerly for their requests. I've been renovating my place, trying to go back to school, trying to find a job and I recently had my eye surgery so my eyesite is super sensitive, I'm updating this on my phone and even thats difficult. I promise that as soon as my eyesite is better and I get the okay from my doctor I will get right back on those requests! Just please be patient with me!

I'd also like to ask everyones opinions on If I should do another story for separate requests. I want to do some BATIM, TMNT, some animes and youtubers fics. Comment on if you think its a good idea and what genres I should put!

On a side note, yesturday was my birthday! :D I spent it with my family and had an awesome dinner.

Farewell for now my Darlings and I appreciate all your patience! ❤


	8. A little Bitty Love (Bitties x Sophia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to apologize and hopefully satisfy everyone until I get the other requests out! Depending on how many people like it, I MAY make it a separate story. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in first person profile, my own in fact. I normally do second view or give my OC's a name but I thought I'd change it up a bit!
> 
> Mentions of Mamma Cry, Bitty Adoption Center and universal Bitties are from other stories I've read. Please if I have the wrong info let me know and I will fix it! But note that I may change some things because of my personal view. Mamma Cry and Bitties belong to their respectable creators!

**MAMMA CRY'S**

_Everyone deserves a little Bitty Love_

 

I stared at the sign in amusement, eyes trailing over the large curvy purple lettering. The building was large with big windows to showcase the large amounts of glass cases and rows of clothing within. It looked like an extreme pet store. Which it kind of was. Except instead of the normal dog, cat or chinchilla this store contained  _Bitties._ Your probably thinking, what are Bitties? Well allow me to explain.

Ebott City is a notorious hot spot for tourists who wish to learn about the legends of Monsters and children who never returned from the large Mountain residing next door. About five years ago the mountain gave off this large earthquake and released Monsters! Oddly enough, they were led by this little kid who was apparently their  _Ambassador_. Well as you can imagine, the world went crazy for a while. Luckily the Monster's didn't live up to their species. They were made up of Love and Compassion. They wanted to Live in piece with Humans. The craziest thing was that they contained  _Magic_! Cool right? As amazing as that is that's not all. Several openings were revealed from the Mountain and different versions of the Monsters came out! It took three years of riots, negotiations, racist slurs, dusting and killing to finally have some form of peace.

Now your probably wondering  _Okay that's cool and all but it doesn't explain what a Bitty is._ Which is correct. You see for some reason, several hundred Monsters of each versions, were... _shrunk_ to say the least. No one knows how or why, but the Monsters Royal Scientists and the Humans Genius's of the World are working together to find out how to change them back. In the mean time, since the Monsters are small, which affected their magic dramatically, a Bitty Adoption Center was created. Bitties were given the same rights as normal Monsters but were required to live with someone, Human or Monster, for their own protection.

Which brings me to why I'm standing in front of Mamma Cry's Bitty Adoption Center. Ever since the Monsters came out I've had no problem revealing I was Pro-Magic. If Monsters just wanted peace who are Humans to stop them? Humans in general fear the unknown so I understand those who protest but wont support it. I've been thinking about adopting a bitty or two considering the extreme changes in my life lately. My full name is Sophia Von Blackburn. Doesn't ring a bell? Oh. Well....

My family is filthy rich.

The Blackburns own basically anything you can think of: Businesses, Hospitals, Toys, etc. My grandfather was the head _Hancho_ of the family until he passed away recently. After the Funeral and Reception his Will was read. He left everything to me. Yes he gave other family members some parts of companies and money but I had full ownership and control of well,  _everything_. Needless to say nobody liked that. So now I live alone in a large three bedroom house by myself. It gets rather lonely...

So I decided to make some new friends!

Taking a deep breath, I push open the door. A bell goes off and several voices call out different greetings. I smile as I take in my surroundings. Large tank homes filled the walls and most of the building. Shelves upon shelves of clothing and toys lined the back of the store. I notice there's also a door and sign that read  _Bitty Care_ , off to the right. In the center of the room was a round desk, like the information desks you see at museums, with a pink bunny monster organizing paperwork. She looked up and smiled brightly, quickly putting the papers down and walking over to me.

"Hello and welcome to Mamma Cry's! I'm Cry. Is this your first time here?"

I tuck some loose hair behind my hair with a smile.

"Yes actually. Its a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. My names Sophia. I was looking to maybe adopt a bitty or two. I've done plenty of research on the different kinds and what it takes to care for them. I'm finally ready, and hoping, to make a new friend."

She glanced down at my chest, most likely sensing my Souls intentions, and her gaze softened. She looked back into my eyes and smiled brightly again.

"You've definitely come to the right place then! Are you looking for a specific kind of Bitty? Let me show you around."

She gave me a tour of the whole place, introducing me to several Bitties, showing me the hospital section and answering any questions I had. She suggested talking to the Bitties by myself so they can get a feel for me. When I asked her how would I know who to Adopt she just smiled.

"You'll know. Call for me if you need anything! Good luck!"

I tilt my head to the side curiously as she walked away to help another customer.

"Hm. Odd bunny."

"Yer tellin me toots."

Startled I jump and jerk my head to face the voice. Red eyelights stared at me back at me, a shark like grin spread wide. I blink and blink again. It was a chubby skeleton bitty in black and red with a gold tooth. My brain rushes through the different types of bitties before it clicked.

"Ah. Sometimes I speak out loud. Your a..Cherry?"

His grin seemed to widen as he leaned against the glass, one arm above his head.

"Ya got it Doll." His eyelights scanned my body. "Ya lookin to adopt? Wouldn't mind goin home to that sweet ass."

He jumped in surprise as a laugh escaped my mouth. I put my hand over it to try and cover it, along with the rising heat in my cheeks.

"Wow that's uh...one way of putting it ha."

I lean down so I'm closer and offer a smile.

"I am looking actually. If your interested we can talk?"

He leaned away, eyes wide.

"Ya...ya serious? Yer actually...interested?"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Most don't want to deal with such a pervert."

I look into the tank next to his to see another skeleton bitty, this one wearing an oversized blue hoodie and was literally the definition of a couch potato as he sat slumped in a small bean bag chair. My brain flickered to identify him as a Sansy. The cherry growled and glared at him.

"Yer one to talk ya bastard!"

"LANGUAGE!"/"Dude there's kids here."

I  glance on the other side to a different tank where two other skeleton bitties were. A smaller version of the sansy leaning into the glass with an offended look. The large  star eyes and blue scarf told me he was a Baby Blue. The other one was taller and also slumped in a bean bag lazily. At first I assumed he was an Edgie but the lack of black and red confirmed he was a Lil Bro. The blue turned to me with large star-lights.

"HELLO MISS! PLEASE EXCUSE OUR NEIGHBORS RUDE BEHAVIOR! ONE SHOULDN'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF A MAIDEN SUCH AS YOURSELF!"

I blinked, cheeks flushing as the Lil bro whistled softly.

"Subtle bro."

"WHAT?" He looked back at his brother in confusion.

I cleared my throat, straightening my posture.

"Well as nice a compliment of that is, I'm far from a Maiden sweetie."

He jerked his head back to look at me, eyes sparkling.

"NONSENSE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WON'T BELIEVE IT! YOUR SOUL TELLS ME SO!"

I cover my mouth to hide my smile at his cuteness.

"Kids right. Yer practically glowin kindness." sansy yawned.

The cherry huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hey! Chick WAS talkin to ME! Mind yer business!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! SHE WAS TALKING TO US TO CHERRY!"

"ya. no need to get so  _red_."

"or  _green_ with envy."

I laugh softly, catching them off guard.

"Okay. Your all adorable. Would all of you like to talk?"

They all stare at me in shock. What? Was it unusual to talk to more then one bitty?

"Look who I have!" Mama Cry appeared beside me with a large smile.

"IVE RETURNED BROTHER!"

"HMPH!"

I glance down at her cupped hands, two bitties similar to the lil bro leaning against her fingers. One I recognized as an Edgy due to the black and red. The other I assumed from the near exact appearance was also a Lil bro before seeing him jump excitedly. Ah, a Papy. He spotted me and excitedly begun waving, irritating the Edgy beside him.

"HELLO MISS!! ARE YOU HERE TO ADOPT ONE OF US? YOU SMELL VERY NICE! LIKE APPLES!"

Cry giggled as my face burst into flames. "Oh that's so nice of you to say Papy!" She gushed to him as she gently put him down in the tank with the sansy who grinned at him and returned the hug he was given. She placed the edgy into the tank with the Cherry who greeted him sheepishly. Cry smiled at them before turning to me. I smiled in return.

"So have you decided on a new friend yet?"

I glanced at the tanks. All eyelights were staring, one glaring, in anticipation at my answer. My eyes roamed over all of them individually and I noticed that they were in pairs and seemed to move closer to their respected partner when my eyes landed on one to the other.

_Looks like if I want one it's out of the question......Hm._

I smile at them all before turning to Cry.

"I'll take the lot."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case nobody got it, the title was a play on words :3
> 
> "A little bit of Love"  
> "A little bitty Love"
> 
> Eh? Ehhh? Get it??
> 
> :D
> 
> .........
> 
> I'm not sorry~


	9. Clashing Metals (Mettaton x female reader x NEO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: May I request love triange or polyamorous MTT/reader/NEO?

It was all Alphy's fault.

Actually if were being technical it's Undyne's, who suggested that she could get so much stronger if she was able to fight herself, which ignited Alphy's scientific passion to test out the idea. And who better to be her practice dummy then Mettaton? Unfortunately, Alphys let her need to appease her girlfriends request for a fighting partner take control of her mind and she ended up creating a duplicate of Mettaton...only in his NEO form. Which led y/n to the position she was in now. Both robots glared hotly over her head, sparks nearly flying between them. She sighed and mentally cursed the lesbians for putting her in this situation. Alphys had called her frantic, requesting she go to the lab immediately. The sounds of yelling and Undyne telling her to 'get her ass here now!' made her accept and sprint there. When she burst through the doors, expecting the worse she never imagined she'd fine her boyfriend and her...boyfriend? She stared dead-panned as the two robots nearly screamed at that 'no i'm the original and better looking star!'. Seeing her arrival made Undyne announce it loudly, quickly turning the two robots attention.

"Darling!" Mettaton quickly ran over and hugged her.

"Please tell this  _phony_ that  _I_ am the one and only Mettaton!"

Neo huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"In your dreams babe!  _I'm_ the  _true_ Mettaton! I'd never manhandle my sweetie like you are!"

Mettaton gasped and turned to him quickly.

"You take that back  _faker!_ "

Y/n could sense this was going to get ugly fast so she quickly ran between them and put her hands on both their chests to keep them separated.

"Hey hey! I don't know what's going on but you both need to knock it off! Your both pretty and great and whatever but I want to know why in the world there are  _two_ of you! Alphys! Explanation please!"

As the dinosaur monster explained in a stuttering mess, the two robots glared heatedly above her, each taking hold of her arms. Y/n yelped as they began to pull her back and forth and fight over  _her!_

"Get your wannabe hands off my love!"

"No way am I letting my darling go anywhere near  _you!_ "

Y/n felt the vein in her forehead pulse in irritation. She took a deep breath and screamed loudly. The monsters put their hands over their ears quickly. Free she took several steps away from them and put her hands on her hips.

"That is  _enough!_ Man! I've heard of fighting yourself but this is just ridiculous!"

Undyne dead panned. "That was a pun."

"Regardless! Looks like this Mettaton-" motions to NEO "is sticking around for now. So since you call this form NEO then that's what your going to be called capiche? We can't go around calling you both Mettaton."

Mtt cooed at her. "Your absolutely right darling! Now! I've arrange for us to have a lovely dinner at my restaurant! Let's be on our way shall we?"

"In case your forgetting Mettie dear, I am also Mettaton so it is also  _my_ restaurant. Allow _me_ to escort you sweetie for I shall make the chiefs create you a feast fit for the queen you are."

"How dare you! Back off sir for y/n is  _mine!"_

"In your dreams faker! Y/n would much prefer myself for I am the more  _sexier_!"

Y/n sighed and pinched between her nose. Alphys suddenly squealed, startling everyone. Undyne quickly looked at her in confusion.

"Alphs??"

"OMGOMGOMGTHISISJUSTLIKETHESCENEINMEWMEWKISSYCUTIEWHERETHELEADHEROINEISSTUCKINALOVETRIANGLEWITHTHETWOMALEBESTFRIENDSWHOARETURNEDENEMIESBUTTHEYDISCOVERTHEREBROTHERS!"

"...huh. Your right. Except there each other and not brothers." Undyne agreed.

Y/N smacked her forehead.

"Oh god kill me now. I don't think I can do this."

Undyne suddenly perked up. "Hey! I got an idea!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. She grinned widely, proud of herself.

"Go on a date with each of them separately and whoever can whoo you the best wins your Soul!"

Alphys squeaked at the idea, loving it. Y/n felt her eye twitch.

"...that's a horrible-"

"That's a great idea!" "That's a great idea!"

The two blinked at each other before glaring again. Y/n groaned and searched her pocket for a quarter.

"No more fighting and since I know your going to fight over who goes first, were going to flip a coin. "Undyne. Head's or tails for Mettaton?"

"Heads!"

She flicked the coin, catching it and flipping it onto her hand to reveal a Heads.

"Alright Mettaton goes first. Tomorrow we can have our date then Neo can have his the next day."

Neo raised an eyebrow.

"Why not start now? It's early."

She sighed and turned around to leave.

"I'm exhausted. I don't think I can handle much more today. Met pick me up at one tomorrow okay?"

"Aww no kiss goodbye darlin?"

She turned and blew him a kiss as she left through the door. He pretended to catch it and hold it to his Soul. Alphys mentally swooned at the live action anime happening in front of her while NEO huffed in jealousy.

The next two days went surprisingly well and tame. Mettaton took her to the dinner he promised her, wining and dining all her favorites then ending the night with a cuddle session on top of his restaurant with a beautiful fireworks show. NEO cooked her a wonderful lunch of her favorites, complimenting her at every turn, then to her all time favorite broadway musical. One the third day she got a call that's both robots were on their way her apartment for her decision. Panicking, she took a quick shower and changed into a cute pink and black dress with flats. She put on light make up and left her hair to curl as it air dried. A knocking sounded on her door. She took a deep breath and answered it, offering a large smile to the two handsome robots who both offered her roses. One in pink and the other in yellow. She took them both with a soft look, awing that they got her favorite colors. 

 "Come on in guys."

The both flirted compliments to her as they took a seat on each end of her couch. As she put the flowers in their own vases, she thought about what the two would think of her decision. She knew that the only way to find out would be just to come out and say it. Sighing softly she walked back into the living room where the two were talking quietly. Upon her arrival they stopped and looked at her with curiosity.

"So darling what have you decided?"

"Yes, yes do tell us."

Blushing she cleared her throat.

"Well... I spent last night really thinking about it and I've decided that...that..."

The lean in with anticipation. She shuts her eyes tightly.

"I've decided that I'd like to date both of you!"

Silence.

Dead Silence.

"Goodness that's a relief!"

Her eyes fly open in shock.

"Oh yes you had us worried there dear heart."

She just stared at them. The two smirked at each other before MTT stood and swayed over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He cupped her chin to make her look up at him.

"We've also been thinking sweet soul. Seeing as how we are both Mettaton, it just wouldn't be far of you to truly choose."

NEO pressed against her back, leaning down to her ear.

"Although we would have accepted if you _did_ choose only one of us. The other would understand. I was mostly worried you wouldn't pick me seeing as how I came after your relationship."

"We apologize for making you suffer with choosing in the first place."

MTT leaned down to gently kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back in relief. A second pair of lips gently kissed her shoulder and neck.

 

Whoever said fighting yourself over what you wanted was definitely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it hun! So sorry for the wait!


End file.
